


The Torture of Small Talk

by itsrynftw



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Frerard, Gay, Love, M/M, Peterick, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrynftw/pseuds/itsrynftw
Summary: It all started with a kiss. That’s all it took. Just one kiss.One kiss due to some stupid dare. But it was wrong. So wrong. Patrick was supposed to be straight and so was Pete. It wasn’t supposed to work out this way. But yet at the same time, this is exactly how it’s meant to be.(This is vaguely based off of a weird dream I had where my brother was secretly very  gay but was in denial about it and then he and this dude who was on the football team kissed and  they were both super confused. I have weird dreams man I was also in a car crash at some point during this but idk it was fuhking wild.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 18





	1. Expensive Mistakes

Patrick barely knew Pete. He knew of him. He'd seen him around campus and they had a few mutual friends, they just never had the opportunity to talk. He always found Pete to be an interesting dude, but Patrick figured that Pete wouldn't like him considering that he was an egotistical soccer player and Patrick was just a lonely nerd who did nothing but play guitar and study.

They had no idea what would come out of that fateful college party. The one that Joe forced Patrick to go to. The one that Pete was reluctant to throw.

Pete likes parties he just hates throwing them. He can deal with all the people but it's the mess afterward that bothers him. No one wants to spend their free time scrubbing puke off the bathroom floor from some poor drunk who missed the toilet.

Patrick however, is not a party person. He usually just stayed in his dorm all day. But of course, Joe decided that Patrick needed to get out of his comfort zone and maybe meet a hot girl or something.

They never expected that this party would change the rest of their lives and all it took was one kiss. One stupid kiss that they thought they would forget. But they were both sober and a dare is just a dare, right?

Right?


	2. Where Did the Party Go?

Pete heard a knock on the front door. He was a bit nervous but, quickly shook it off. His first guests had arrived.

Pete was met with his friend Joe standing next to an awkward dude wearing a fedora. He had seen him on campus before, but he didn't actually know anything about him. He didn't even know his name. All he knew was that this guy hung out with Joe a lot.

"Hey, Joe! Come on in!" Pete exclaimed. Joe stepped into the house and his friend shuffled in behind him. Pete extended his hand out to the stranger. "Hey man, I'm Pete. Thanks for coming." The guy awkwardly shook Pete's hand back.

"I'm Patrick, it's nice to meet you."

"So, you guys want anything to drink? We have beer, soda, water, there's also punch but it's pretty gross so, I wouldn't drink it." Pete rambled.

"I'll take a beer," Joe replied. Pete looked at Patrick awaiting his answer.

"Oh um, I'll just have water." Pete headed off to the kitchen to grab their drinks.

"Dude, you aren't going to drink?" Joe questioned.

"I don't drink," Patrick muttered. Joe just shrugged and mumbled a 'whatever' under his breath. Pete quickly returned with the drinks and the other boys thanked him. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Pete finally spoke up.

"The other guys are outside so, I guess we should join them." Patrick and Joe both nodded their heads and followed Pete out into the backyard. Pete introduced them to the rest of the soccer team, who all lived in the house together. After the introductions, Patrick took a moment to observe the scenery. The backyard was massive compared to the house and even had a pool. Aside from the pool, it was just your average college frat house.

"Guys we should be cliche and play truth or dare." One of the team members named Brendon chimed.

"God, what is this? Middle school?" Some guy named Frank said.

"I mean sure why not, we don't really have anything else to do," Pete replied hesitantly. The other guys, who were sitting around one of the circular tables, shrugged. "Ryan, you start."

"Alright, Joe, truth or dare?"

"Uh dare."

"I dare you to strip and go jump in the pool."

"Aw fuck you, man. I'm not getting naked."

"Fine then leave your underwear on and jump in." Joe sighed and reluctantly got up and stripped down to his boxers. He then ran and jumped into the pool with a huge splash. Water sprayed everywhere, even onto some of the boys.

"Holy shit, why is it so cold? It's fucking April." Joe complained as he swam back to the side of the pool. He pulled himself out and stood up, dripping water everywhere. "Can someone get me a towel?" Joe asked. Ryan nodded then stood up and got Joe a towel. "Brendon, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Dammit, I had a good dare."

"Fine, I'll do dare."

"I dare you to stop being a pussy and ask Sarah out when she gets here."

"Dude I'm not going to do that! She just broke up with her boyfriend and I'm not that kind of guy." Joe rolled his eyes at Brendon's response.

"Whatever, just ask the next person."

Brendon's eyes scanned the group as he searched for his target. He finally landed his gaze on Patrick.

"Patrick, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, truth."

"Who was the last person you had sex with." Patrick instantly blushed and his eyes widened.

"Um, no one." Patrick awkwardly replied.

"Come on, you can tell us we won't judge." Brendon chuckled.

"No, I mean literally no one. I've never had sex before."

"Wait, you're still a virgin?! How?"

"I don't know, I've just been focused on other things I guess. I've never even kissed anyone."

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK PATRICK IS STILL A MOUTH VIRGIN!" Brendon shouted. Patrick's blush deepened to a dark crimson.

"Brendon stop you're making him uncomfortable," Pete interjected. "Hey man it's okay, honestly, you aren't missing out much."

"You're just pissy because Ashlee cheated on you." Brendon shot back.

"Whatever Mr. 'I'm too scared to ask out Sarah'." Pete mocked while rolling his eyes.

"I told you! It's complicated!"

"Okay, let's just play the fucking game. Patrick, I'm sorry for Brendon's behavior, you can move on."

"Oh, uh- it's fine, I'm used to it. Ummm, Mikey! Truth or dare?"

Mikey jerked his head up. "I'll go with truth as well."

"Man you guys are fuhking boring," Frank complained.

"Shut up Frank," Pete responded.

"Okay okay, if you had to date anyone here right now, who would it be?"

"Oh, it would definitely be Pete," Mikey said with a smirk. Pete just laughed in response. Mikey's brother, Gerard, rolled his eyes in response.

"Haha, thanks man," Pete said.

"Anytime bro. Hey Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare because I'm not fuhking boring like you guys."

"Frank, I dare you to lick Gerard's face."

"What the fuck Mikey?!" Gerard exclaimed.

"Sorry, not sorry." Mikey giggled. Frank just smirked smugly and walked over to Gerard.

"Oh, I'm fine with that," Frank replied evilly. Gerard just crossed his arms in protest and rolled his eyes. Frank bent down and licked Gerard straight (or rather gay) across the face.

"Disgusting." Gerard scoffed while wiping Frank's spit off his face. Frank just laughed and sat back down. As soon as he was in his seat Brendon, who was sitting next to him, turned and whispered something in his ear.

Frank smiled with glee and fixed his gaze upon Pete.

"Hey, Pete, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Patrick." He said with a smirk.


	3. Irresistible

"What?" Pete questioned. Patrick just sat there dumbfounded.

"I said I dare you to kiss Patrick."

"I fucking heard you the first time dipshit. I was just saying what as in like what the fuck."

"Well, Patrick's never kissed anyone before and you have a lot of experience, plus you seem to have taken a liking to him so why not give him a little help?" Brendon reasoned.

"It's not like that, I'm straight."

"Dude it's just a stupid dare, it doesn't mean anything," Frank assured. Pete looked around the table looking at everyone's reactions. He looked at Patrick and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you cool with this?' and Patrick nodded in return.

"Okay fine whatever. I'll do the fucking dare."

It all seemed harmless, just a simple kiss. No big deal right? Well, it turns out that Pete kissed a boy and he liked it. He liked it a little too much. And the same goes for Patrick. It was his first kiss, but something about it just felt right. Patrick never knew that a kiss could make him feel so alive. So carefree. And once it started, they couldn't stop it. Soon they were full-on making out. Lips locked. Tongue-tied. It was all so perfect. The world seemed to melt away around them. It was just Pete and Patrick. Alone in their little world of sparks. Lips moving with ease. Like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together. But then they were interrupted by a sudden cough. They both jumped back from each other.

"Guys, we said a kiss, not a passionate make-out session." Brendon laughed.

"Oh um, sorry, uh I guess we got a bit carried away." Pete stammered. Patrick just smiled stupidly.

"Damn you really seemed to enjoy that considering that you're straight."

"It wasn't like that!"

"Yeah? You keep telling yourself that princess." Brendon giggled. Before Pete could shoot back a group of girls walked into the backyard.

"Hey, dipshits! You could have answered the door you know!" Said one of the girls.

"Hey Sarah sorry about that, your little man-crush over there decide we should play truth or dare," Pete replied as payback for Brendon's former comments. Both Brendon and Sarah blushed and shot Pete a dirty look.

"Whatever, at least I didn't make out with a dude in front of everyone." Brendon snapped back. The girls laughed, clearly very interested in just what the hell he was talking about.

"It was a dare!" Pete exclaimed.

"The dare was to kiss Patrick, not make out with him!"

"Oh come on! So what? We got a little carried away. Besides, kiss is a vague word and technically making out still involves kissing." But deep inside Pete knew that it meant something more. It wasn't just some stupid dare. He knew that what he felt was more than just getting carried away. He wanted it. He needed it. And maybe that's why he denied it. He was terrified. He didn't want to need something like that. Because he knew he would be let down. He couldn't want anything like that because as soon as he wanted anything it would get taken away. Maybe that's why he just wrote it off as nothing. Ignorance is bliss, even though deep down it felt right. And little did he know that Patrick felt the same way.

"Boys! Boys! You're both pretty! Now shut up!" One of the girls sassed.

"You're damn right I'm pretty!" Brendon joked.

The truth or dare game was put to an end and the night carried on with mediocre significance. Boring small talk filled the air coupled with awkward silence. It was especially awkward between Pete and Patrick considering the events of the truth or dare game. Silently locking eyes then quickly shifting away. Holding insignificant conversations with each other and moving onto the next victim. People came and went. Party snacks were eaten. Music was played and then quickly forgotten. People danced and laughed around them. But it held no meaning. And neither did the thoughts in their heads. Or so they wanted to believe.

They both knew that there was something special about that kiss. But of course, they both denied it. It couldn't be what they thought. They're both straight. Straight people don't just suddenly develop feelings for guys. It had to be completely platonic. Just a friendly make out with a stranger. Is it normal to platonically make out with a stranger? Can you even platonically make out with someone? These questions racked their brains. In the end, they came up with the logical answer which was 'it means nothing because it was only a dare and I don't even like guys like that anyway'. They tried to enjoy the party but all they could think about was that stupid kiss. Finally, the party came to an end and Patrick and Joe had to leave. Pete decided to be a good host and walk them out.

"Thanks for coming guys." Pete thanked them as they walked out. He tried not to think about the fact that just a few hours ago he was locking lips with Patrick.

"No problem dude, thanks for putting this together. I had fun." Patrick responded, seeing as Joe had one too many beers and he was now using Patrick as a crutch so he wouldn't fall over.

"Yeah uh, I'll see you around." Pete followed up his statement with an awkward one-handed hug. And with that Patrick hauled Joe's drunk ass into the car and drove away. 


	4. Boycott Love

Patrick barely got any sleep that night. His mind rambled on and on. Replaying the scene of the kiss.

He woke up groggy and irritable but he forced himself out of bed and made some coffee.

He had to get up early since he got a job at the sports practice center on campus. He helped organize equipment and made sure everything was in order. This, of course, meant that he would probably have to see the one person he wanted to avoid at this current moment. Pete.

The soccer team had a morning practice that just happened to line up with his shift.

His current plan was to avoid any and all conversation with Pete by hiding wherever he could.

Unfortunately, that's easier said than done. The second Pete walked in he spotted Patrick and quickly looked away to avoid making eye contact. Patrick tried to do the same but something just kept drawing his gaze back to the soccer player. Patrick continued organizing the back storage room which had some extra gear, baseball bats, various kinds of sports balls, you know, like the ones in elementary school but a little less fun. His eyes found their way back to Pete who was currently sweating his ass off.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the practice center, Brendon noticed Patrick in the back despite his best efforts to hide.

"Hey, Pete! Look who works here. It's your little man crush!" Brendon yelled across the field while pointing directly at Patrick.

"Oh fuck off Brendon. Leave it alone already." Pete said while trying to conceal his blush.

"Ha! Aw someone's blushing. Come on, don't be shy! Go talk to him!"

"Seriously I don't like him, Brendon. I like girls!"

"Well if you don't have feelings for him then go say hi as a friendly thing."

"God, fine as long as you drop the whole gay thing. I'm not gay. I'm not even bi."

"Okay, you have a deal."

Pete wiped the sweat from his brow and made his way over to the storage room and awkwardly knocked on the door.


	5. You Are a Brick Tied to Me That's Dragging Me Down

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Pete."

"Um, thanks again for coming to my party. It's nice to see someone there who isn't a soccer player or one of the other guys' girlfriends."

"Oh yeah uh no problem it was fun."

"I uh didn't know you worked here. Must be a new thing."

"Yeah, I pick up shifts here sometimes. It doesn't pay very well but it's something."

"I don't have time for work I have practice."

"I can tell, you're super sweaty." Patrick laughed.

"Yeah, haha that's kinda what happens when you do exercise," Pete said slightly cold.

"Yeah- I uh. Yeah. Haha."

"Sorry that was rude I didn't mean for it to be. Sometimes I just say things without really thinking about it."

"Oh that's alright- It was-"

"No, no it's not alright I really need to work on stuff like that. I'm a complete asshole." Pete interrupted, like an asshole.

"I actually thought you were pretty nice."

"That's a first."

"Bullshit, you have lots of friends."

Pete laughed a bit staring at the floor. "Those guys aren't really my friends. They're chill and fun to hang out with sometimes, but I would never trust a single one of them."

"What about Joe? You've known each other since high school." Patrick asked.

"Joe's too fucking nice to bother with all my shit."

"What makes you say that?" Patrick frowned.

Pete shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just a mess."

"Do you see a therapist or something?"

"Sometimes, but part of me thinks I'm beyond fixing."

"That's not true. God, Pete you are literally one of the most influential people at this school. Literally any girl would kill to see you without a shirt on."

"I don't fucking care about that. I don't care about this school. I don't care how many girls want to sleep with me. I don't even care about getting some stupid degree! I don't care about literally any of this. I don't expect you to understand. This whole 'hot soccer player' thing is not all sunshine and rainbows like everyone thinks it is. It fucking sucks. I don't get to do anything I actually want to do." Pete sighed and started to walk away but turned back around to say one last thing. "Listen, I'm sorry, you didn't ask to hear any of this. I'm going to go back to practice. Thanks for listening I guess."

"No, Pete I want to know what you really want to do," Patrick said while grabbing Pete's arm. Pete stopped and looked at Patrick. More specifically Patrick's dick. He looked back up and thought for a minute.

"Fuck, I uh, I think I want to do you." 


	6. Hold Me Tight or Don't

If Patrick had a drink at that moment he would have done a spit take. He had never had someone say that they wanted to fuck him before, especially not a guy.

"Uh, I'm sorry, what?" Patrick blushed.

"I don't know I just- fuck, I don't know! Ever since that kiss, I just, I don't fucking know how to describe it. I literally can't stop thinking about it. About your lips. About your face. About your smile. And other... things. I've never felt like this before. And I've been with a lot of girls. I know it's stupid and I probably sound like a creep I just I can't explain it other than I think I want to have sex with you." Patrick's face darkened about 10 shades and if you could die from awkwardness, he would be 6 feet underground.

"Holy shit. I- I don't know what to say. I just I- I hadn't even kissed anyone until you. I don't know how any of this is supposed to feel. I don't know how any of this works. I thought I liked girls but I don't even know anymore. I just- all I know is that something keeps bringing my mind back to you."

"So, let's do it then."

"What?"

"You know, sex."

"Like gay sex?"

"Well yeah duh."

"We can't, I mean, this is insane. I don't know how any of that works!"

"I mean, I don't either. But we can learn."

"How? What, is there a class for that? Hold on let me just call my advisor and tell her I want to take a class on gay sex! I'm sure there are many options."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Well, there's porn and stuff."

"Oh come on, we all know that shit's fake."

"I mean, yeah but it could help with some things? Right?"

"I don't fucking know!"

"Okay, okay, keep it down I don't want the guys to find out about any of this."

"What? Are you ashamed of being a little gay?"

"Well no, I just know that they would never shut up about it and I don't want them to bother you over it too." Pete sighed. Before Patrick could respond, Ryan walked in and put his arm around Pete.

"Hey, we're about to head out to get some lunch. You coming? You can come too, Patrick. If you want."

"Yeah sure, my shift ended like 10 minutes ago so I'm good to go whenever," Patrick responded, checking his watch.

"I'll come if you get your sweaty ass arm off me dude. Give me just a minute though I'll come join you guys I just want to say something to Patrick first."

"Sure whatever, don't take too long loverboy!" Ryan teased while laughing.

"Hey fuck you, bro! Have fun sucking your own dick!" Pete flipped him off to add extra insult. "See what I mean. They already make jokes if they knew more it would just be ten times worse. Anyway, let's trade numbers so you can hit me up when you make a decision."

Patrick nodded and he and Pete exchanged numbers. Why he actually agreed to give his number away to some random guy he just met the night before, he didn't know. But he did it anyway and they left the storage room and headed out for lunch with the rest of the team.


	7. I'll Be Your Best Kept Secret And Your Biggest

"God, Frank, will you please chew with your mouth closed, no one wants to hear that shit," Gerard complained.

"But I like annoying the schit out of you," Frank said through a mouthful of french fries. Gerard rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

Similar to the party, the lunch conversation was dominated by small talk, not that Pete or Patrick even noticed, let alone cared. Pete considered taking back his offer to Patrick but there was a part of him that screamed that he needed to find out where this led. They always did say that curiosity killed the cat, but it's not like Pete really thought that Patrick would accept his offer anyway.

Patrick was also in a heavy state of debate. Wracking back and forth between wanting to accept Pete's offer and wanting to scream at him for thinking that Patrick might like boys. Him? Gay?! Are you crazy? Never! Who the fuck did Pete think he was? But how would he know if he never tried? He was almost 20 though! Surely he would have noticed by now if he liked guys. That's generally something that's hard to forget. Patrick had always thought guys were attractive but everyone thinks that right? He didn't like boys he just appreciated beauty when he saw it. And damn Pete was beautiful. But sex? With him? Patrick had never even fucked a girl! He hadn't even kissed anyone until that stupid party. He should have never gone to that party. But it was also the best decision he ever made. Patrick's head was spinning with a million different emotions but overall he was mostly just confused. He had no clue what any of this meant. Patrick was pulled out of his spiraling thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Patrick," said Ryan.

"Huh? Oh um, what? Sorry." Patrick muttered.

"You good bro? You were like off in another universe or something."

"Oh yeah, um sorry I just have a lot on my mind. What did you ask me?"

Ryan gave him a funny look. "I asked what major you are."

"Oh um, psychology. Although I'm thinking of switching to music."

"Nice! Mikey and Pete are both music majors." Great, just what Patrick needed, the one guy who Patrick wanted to avoid was the major that he wanted to switch to. He tried not to give away his annoyance at the situation and asked Ryan what major he is. "I'm a communications major. So are Dallon and Brendon."

"Oh cool, what about you Gerard and Frank."

"I'm an art major," Gerard replied.

"Political science, not sure I'm gonna stick with it though, it's really fuhking boring." Frank leaned back in his chair with his arm slung over Gerard's shoulder. Patrick eyed the pair curiously and replied with a thoughtful nod.

"So are you two like... a thing?" Patrick asked them. Frank chuckled and Gerard blushed.

"You mean like dating?" Frank grinned.

"No, just close friends I guess. If close friends fuck sometimes I mean..." Gerard gave Frank a cold glare and punched him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck Frank!"

"Ouch! Jesus, I was just answering his question."

"Well, you didn't have to put it like that god! To answer your question Patrick, yes we are a thing but it's pretty casual." Gerard corrected.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious."

"It's all good," Gerard said while taking Frank's hand into his own.

"So, how'd you guys meet?"

"Soccer."

"Oh, yeah duh." Patrick took another look at the pair and thought back to Pete's offer. Who said it had to mean anything? It could be a simple friends with benefits situation. No feelings, just casual gay sex. A simple science experiment. Nothing more. Patrick was ready to make his decision and before he could change his mind he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Pete who sat at the other end of the table.


	8. Say I Never Mattered

Who knew that three little words could have such an impact.

Pete's heart jumped out of his chest as he read the text from Patrick

_ Let's do it _

Pete suddenly regretted ever asking. His palms were clammy and he felt sick to his stomach.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he muttered. Quickly getting up from his seat at the table. He got to the bathroom and shut the door behind him letting in a staggered breath. He never thought that Patrick would actually ever agree to his offer. God, why did he always have to open his stupid mouth?

Meanwhile back at the table, Patrick was having his own little existential crisis. He didn't expect Pete to react like that. He got the sinking feeling that maybe Pete's offer was a joke or some sort of cruel prank. He thought about going after him but he knew that the other guys would be suspicious if he went so soon after him.

Pete splashed some cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. Did he really want to do this?

The lustful part of his mind screamed yes. But the other part of him screamed no. It's just sex. Pete's had lots of sex.

Yeah but never with a guy.

Pete looked at his phone again. Those three words burning holes into his vision. He thought about what to reply but he figured he could better communicate in person.

_ Meet me in the bathroom. _

He replied.

Patrick jumped when he heard his phone buzz. He read Pete's message and decided to wait just a little while longer before getting up as to not arouse suspicion.

"I'll be right back." He muttered to the other boys. Thankfully they were all preoccupied with Dallon trying to shoot French fries into Ryan's mouth so, no one really noticed.

Patrick's palms were slick with sweat and his heart was jumping ropes in his chest as he made his way to the restaurant bathroom.

When he opened the door and went inside he saw Pete fidgeting with his hands and biting his lip and damn Patrick found that attractive. Wait. Attractive? Does that mean he's actually gay? He decided not to think about it and instead turned his attention to Pete.

"Um hey." He muttered.

"Hi, so uh... yeah. I guess we're going to do this?" Pete scratched the back of his head.

"I guess we are. I mean if you really want to- I just- I mean you just ran off. We don't really have to do this. If you don't want to that is."

"No, no, I want to do it. I'm just really confused and scared. I don't know what these feelings mean? And I've never felt like this before, especially not with a guy. I don't know what to think."

"Oh, I understand what you mean, I thought I liked girls but now I'm really not sure and I don't want to fuck this up. I mean this is literally the first time I've ever even come close to having sex and I'm terrified that it won't be worth it or all these feelings will just stop once it's over."

"Maybe we wait a little then. Get to know each other a bit first? I don't know I just don't want to hurt you or anything."

"You're not going to hurt me. I'm not a fragile little porcelain doll. Yeah, I've never had sex before but that doesn't mean I'm clueless."

"I like you a lot Patrick, even if it's not in a romantic sort of way I still really want you in my life."

"I like you too and I feel like I need to do this. I need to have sex. I don't know how to explain it, it just feels right. When we were kissing, I just- I've never felt more alive and carefree. All I do is worry about my grades and my future but at that moment I felt none of that. I only felt you." Patrick waited for Pete to respond but he didn't. Instead, Pete grabbed Patrick's face and moved in closer. Patrick looked deep into Pete's dark eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He desperately wanted Pete's lips on his own again so he closed the gap between them. Any hesitation or fear he previously felt left his body. Pete kissed him back with force and he slid his hand gently under Patrick's shirt. Patrick shivered under the unfamiliar touch and let his fingers climb up Pete's face and into his thick black hair. He ran his fingers through the ebony locks and placed his other hand on Pete's hip. Realization of where they were suddenly hit Pete and he broke the kiss.

"Shit uh, that was fucking amazing, but we should probably head back to the table before the guys start suspecting something."

"Yeah, yeah. We could uh meet up at my dorm tonight I'll call Joe and ask him to give me the room. I think he has plans anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, that's good. Uh, let's get out of here." The pair walked out of the bathroom together and approached the table of sweaty soccer players.

"Hey welcome back Pete! You were gone a long time I was starting to think you fell in the toilet." Brendon said.

"Haha, very funny. I had to shit bro." Pete rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he stunk up the whole bathroom. I had to hold my breath while I peed." Patrick added to make the lie more believable. Luckily for them, no one said another word about it and the topic of conversation shifted to Frank's new tattoo.

"'Keep the faith?' Frank, you aren't even religious why?" Mikey asked.

"Who said faith was only a religious thing? Besides I went to catholic school it's kinda a huge fuck you to Catholicism." Frank answered.

"They misspelled 'faith'," Brendon said with a smirk.

"Wait what are you serious?!" Frank frantically looked at the picture of his tattoo and studied it carefully "Where?!"

Brendon began laughing uncontrollably "Haha I'm just kidding.

I have dyslexia I would not make a good spell check."

"Fuck you." Soon the boys had finished their food and decided to leave the restaurant. Patrick said goodbye to the soccer team, including Pete, then picked up his phone to call Joe.

"Hey Patrick, what's up?" Joe answered.

"Oh, not much uh, I was just wondering if you would be out of the dorm tonight. I wanted to practice my guitar and I know how much it annoys you so yeah."

"Yeah, yeah you're all good. I have a date tonight so you'll have the dorm to yourself."

"Oh, nice. Who is it?"

"Her name is Marie, I met her at the party last night"

"Sweet, stay safe, have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright bye see ya."

So it was settled. Pete and Patrick were going to Patrick's dorm. Alone. 


	9. Wishing to be the Friction in His Jeans

"Nice Star Wars poster." Pete chuckled.

"Oh, thanks. Are you also into Star Wars?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Patrick nodded in response. He paused for a moment and thought.

"So... um. I guess we're really going to do this?" He finally said. Pete looked down at his shoes, his hands hidden in his hoodie pocket.

"Yeah, I um- unless you don't want to- I mean, it's fine if you changed your mind." Pete stammered out.

"Oh um, yeah- I mean yes, I want this. I really do. I just don't know how any of this works- I- I'm pretty clueless."

"That's okay. Maybe we should just start with a kiss. That's always been good. We don't need to rush it. Let's just kiss and see where it leads."

"Yeah, let's do it." And so the pair awkwardly walked towards each other. Slowly closing the space between them. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and Patrick rested his hands on Pete's hips. The two of them looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned in until they touched lips. They moved slowly and tenderly, it was obvious that they were both very nervous. It was one thing to think about having sex but it was a whole other thing to actually be there in the moment with the intent of having sex. Gay sex. With a dude. Patrick suddenly pulled out of the kiss.

"Wait you brought like lube and stuff right? I may not know much but I do know that's pretty important." Patrick questioned.

"Yes, of course, I did," Pete said while rolling his eyes. "Just relax try not to think about it too much." And with that the two locked lips again and let themselves be carried away by the current of lust and longing. They deepened the kiss and sped things up a bit. Pete forced his tongue into Patrick's mouth and Patrick hummed into the feeling. They slowly made their way over to Patrick's bed and Pete broke the kiss in order to take off his shirt. Patrick paused for a moment to take in Pete's athletic build. He moved his hand up and placed it onto Pete's chest. He noticed that Pete had quite a few tattoos on his arms and torso. He traced one of them on his collarbone with his finger. He looked Pete in the eyes and smiled. But it wasn't a normal, joyful smile. Patrick's smile was full of lust. Pete noticed it too. He let out a gasp as Patrick set his lips on his collarbone, right where the tattoo he previously examined was. He had never had a girl make him feel this way. It was like electricity was flowing through his veins. Every part of his body screaming for more, to be closer to Patrick. Pete shoved Patrick off of him lustfully and took off his pants. Patrick just stared at him dumbfounded until Pete put his lips on his again. Hands explored each other's bodies taking in the moment and Pete started to lift up Patrick's shirt. This was nothing like what Patrick thought sex was going to be like, it was better. It was like his body was alive and he could feel everything all at once. It was pure bliss and he never wanted it to end. The soccer player kissed his way down Patrick's neck, sending chills down the guitarist's spine. A soft moan escaped his lips as Pete kissed his way lower and lower. He stopped at Patrick's chest and started undoing his belt. He looked up at Patrick before continuing.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, I- I want you, Pete. I want you." So Pete quickly fumbled with the belt and threw it to the floor, placing a small kiss back on Patrick's lips before sliding down his pants and tossing them aside to join the belt. It suddenly became all too real for Patrick once again.

"Shit, Pete, I uh- I'm nervous."

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm fucking terrified. We can just get through this together." Patrick nodded and bit his lip, then stared Pete in the eyes and went in for a kiss. Their lips were locking and they continued to pull each other closer and closer. Hungry for more contact, Patrick let his hands slide down and he started to palm Pete through his underwear. Things were really heating up until suddenly the door to the room opened.

"Hey, uh Patrick wh- wait what the fuck?!?" A very startled Joe screamed at the sight of the two half-naked men making out in his dorm room. Pete and Patrick froze and then jumped apart, a very noticeable blush covering both of their faces.

"I um, Joe- it's, not- this isn't..." Patrick mumbled. Joes eyes were as wide as the sun and he was gasping like a fish out of water.

"Listen I can explain- this is just- I know what it looks like.. we aren't- I mean-" Pete stammered out.

"Pete?" Was all Joe could get out.

"Joe, we were just um- wait what are you doing back so early? I uh- I thought you had a date?"

"I did-I mean I'm still on it, I just I needed to come back and grab something, I didn't- you said you were just practicing guitar- why are you- what... I uh texted you, to tell you I was coming I guess you were... busy. I um- this isn't happening right now, I'm clearly seeing things. " Joe rambled.

"Look, I know this is crazy, it's crazy for us too, but um during the party, when we uh, when we kissed it was just like- like everything felt alive and then we couldn't stop thinking about it and we thought, if maybe we had sex then we could know, what this meant," Patrick explained. Joe walked over to his bed and sat down and shook his head in disbelief.

"Y'all just met, you're still a virgin Patrick-Pete you're straight- at least I think. I'm not sure what I know anymore. This is absolutely insane!"

"We know, we don't know what any of this means, listen I trust you Joe and you can't tell this to anyone," Pete said.

"I won't, I promise, I just I don't understand, are you guys gay?" Joe looked at the two of them who were now holding hands, a gesture that the pair hadn't even noticed they were doing.

"I'm not really sure, it's hard to say since I've never even been on a date with a girl, thinking back on it I'm not really sure I've ever had feelings for a girl? I always thought it was because I was just too busy with school to notice but maybe I was just looking in the wrong sea." Patrick explained.

"I don't really have an answer either. The things I felt with my exes, with Ashlee, were real. I always enjoyed being with girls. I never felt like I was missing something, but this is completely different, it's like a whole new feeling, I'm not sure if it's better, it's just different, I don't know where this will lead, or how I'll feel later, but right now this feels so fucking right." Pete looked at Patrick and gave him a smile. Joe nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright thank you for being honest, although I wish I didn't have to find out this way or see any of that. I'm not going to tell anyone, but this isn't something to be ashamed of, people can't help their feelings. I'm going to go back to my date, you two have fun figuring out your feelings or whatever. Just please, for the love of God, don't do anything in my bed."

And with that Joe left. And Pete and Patrick once again had the dorm to themselves. Soon they were right back to where they were before their little 'interruption'. Hungry for every last drop of each other that they could possibly get. Pete on top of Patrick, lips moving with ease. They no longer felt anxious about the situation, they felt a new sort of reassurance and calm. And they were starting to think, maybe they were a little gay after all.


	10. My Heart is the Worst Kind of Weapon

"Holy shit-I- that was...." Patrick stammered through heavy breaths.

"Amazing." Pete finished for him.

"I was going to say magical but, yeah, I don't even have words. I feel like I'm dreaming, and I don't want to wake up."

"I don't either. God, how the hell am I going to tell people about this?"

"You don't have to."

"You don't understand, the guys will know I'm lying."

"Well they know about Gerard and Frank, how is this different?"

"Because Gerard and Frank have been out since high school, they practically radiate rainbows. This, this is all new for me, for us. I'm just afraid they won't understand."

"Then let's just take it one step at a time. We act like friends in front of them for now and figure out the rest later. Then when we're alone or around Joe, we can be together."

"I have my doubts but, I guess that works."

"So, still think you're straight?" Patrick said with a smirk, changing the subject. Pete laughed and shook his head.

"I don't have any words for what I feel but I know I really like you." Patrick nodded in response.

"This is nice, I like this, I like us." He said.

"Me too. Your bed is tiny."

"Well yeah, it's a dorm room. I'll scoot over though." Patrick moved over closer to the wall and Pete moved in closer to him.

"You're so warm."

"And sweaty." Patrick laughed. "I should shower."

"We could um, shower together?" Pete suggested.

"Oh, I mean yeah sure, I just, I've never done that before."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Well then come on, let's go," Patrick said while getting out of the bed. Pete grumbled and complained but got out of bed anyway. The pair made their way to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it. Pete looked Patrick up and down, seeing taking him all in. He was too caught up in the moment to really get a good look earlier.

"Shit Patrick, you're fucking gorgeous," Pete said bringing Patrick close to him.

"Am I now?" Patrick asked seductively, he put his mouth next to Pete's ear. "Aren't you glad we pay extra to have a private bathroom." He whispered while bitting Pete's earlobe. Pete said nothing in return, he just hummed and leaned his head back. Patrick grabbed Pete's hand and led him to the shower where he turned on the water and put his lips on Pete's neck.

"Jesus Christ Patrick, where'd you get lips like those? I thought you were a virgin?" Pete gasped.

"I uh, may have done some research," Patrick admitted while blushing.

"You watched porn?" Pete laughed.

"Well, yeah, I also read some stuff. Sorry, I just didn't want to be unprepared. Now I feel embarrassed."

"No, no, no don't be, being with you is more than enough, plus it's kind of flattering that you did all that for me. Now, let me show you some of my tricks."

~~~~~

"Hey, Pete. Where were you last night? Did you get laid?? Oooo I bet you did, you have that look in your eyes. So whose the lucky lady???"

Brendon interrogated as Pete walked into the door. Pete rolled his eyes and started to go up to his room.

"I did and like hell I'm going to tell you her name."

"Aw come on please dude why not?"

"Why should I tell you when you can't even tell Sarah how you feel about her."

"Damnit, Pete! This again! Look I told you, I don't want to be That Guy who asks the girl out right after she breaks up with another dude. I'll tell her eventually."

"Okay, when exactly is eventually. We all know you like her and it's obvious she's into you as well, just go for it, man."

"Fine, I'll ask her out in a week but you have to tell me who you fucked last night."

"Alright deal." The two shook hands.

"So, what's her name?"

Pete smiled. "Her name is Pa- Pandora." Pete winced internally at choosing such an obviously fake name.

"Uh, like the box?" Brendon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess her parents are really into Greek mythology," Pete said as a coverup. Brendon nodded, seeming to believe it.

"Interesting, so, what's she like. Tell me about this 'Pandora'."

"She's uh, different. So different from any girl I've seen before. She makes me feel alive. And she's drop-dead gorgeous I mean damn, I could just stare at him for hours."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"Him, you said him."

"Oh shit. I did? Sorry I meant her. My bad. I didn't get much sleep haha, we were too busy doing, other things. Why are you so interested anyway I thought the deal was that I tell you her name and we'd be done?"

"I just feel like you don't tell me things anymore, we were so close last year and then after Ashlee cheated on you, you just pulled back. I guess I just wanted things to be back to how they used to be. Pandora seems great, I'm glad she makes you so happy. I can't wait to meet her. "

"Shit dude, I'm sorry I didn't even realize, I guess I just felt like you wouldn't understand. I felt like I was a shitty boyfriend and that's why she did what she did and I didn't want you guys to think less of me. Pandora is good, you'd like her. I think she'd like you all too. "

"Pete, Ashlee did what she did because she's a selfish asshole, not because you were a shitty boyfriend, I would never think less of you for that because you didn't deserve it in the slightest. Yes, you can be brash and condescending sometimes but hell, everyone on this goddamn team is like that and it sure as hell doesn't excuse what she put you through."

"Thank you, fuck, I uh, I needed to hear that."

"Good, I'm glad I could help, now go get your ass dressed, we have practice in an hour."


End file.
